


The Couple Thing

by remivel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt (lines were used and changed slightly in the story):<br/><i>"Statistically speaking, most people would call us more than pals."</i><br/>"Yeah, but soon as you say it, it can get complicated and messy?"<br/>"How?"<br/>"Because when you say it, later on, you might have to un-say it."<br/>— Community, s1e14 "Interpretive Dance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couple Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorremanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/gifts).



> Dear recipient: I’m sorry I couldn’t do more. I was originally writing a longer fic but I got sick so I couldn’t find enough time to finish it. I decided to abandon it and write this one instead, and even then I still wasn’t able to do all that I wanted. I hope it’s at least passable to you. I have a timestamp of the porny kind planned for this already, and I’ll get to work on it as soon as I start feeling a bit better. Hopefully, come reveal time, I’m ready to give you the rest of your gift (if you’re still interested by then). Again, my apologies, and Happy Holidays!

Professor Novak was hot.

Dean was already half hard since the class started. It didn’t help that for most of today’s lecture, Cas was sitting on the corner of the teacher’s table, the material of his black pants stretched oh so nicely against his thighs. 

He liked what Castiel wore today: a waistcoat that hugged his torso in all the right ways, his favorite blue tie tucked underneath it. He looked so professional, so respectable. If only all these people knew what he did after school hours, they might not look at their teacher the same way again.

Dean smirked. No one else would ever know.

Castiel picked up a book and was reading some passage by someone, Dean didn’t care anymore. He took and passed this subject last semester. He just liked to sit in sometimes in this big classroom, hide behind the students at the back, and just watch Castiel give a lecture.

There was something so captivating about seeing Castiel teach. The way his voice echoed through the classroom, the way his hand glided over the words on the book he was reading, the way he pushed his glasses up whenever he paused, even the way he straightened his back just before he hopped off the table. Everything Castiel did in front of the class just oozed of confidence and authority, it sent a thrill down Dean’s spine every time he watched him.

Castiel turned his back to the class to write something on the board, and Dean sat up and unconsciously licked his lips when he had an unhindered view of Castiel’s backside. Those pants were downright obscene, and Dean looked to the other students in the class, trying to discern if anyone else was looking at Cas the way Dean was.

There were a couple of girls sitting up front, ogling Cas’ ass like he was some kind of prime cut meat (he was, by the way, but they didn’t know that) and this one dude Dean knew from his Statistics class, Alfie or something, was almost salivating when Cas bent down a bit to grab the eraser.

Dean was starting to seethe with jealousy, and he was sending death glares towards the back of the other students’ heads when Cas turned around again to face them, and his eyes fell directly towards Dean.

Dean smirked again, and held Castiel’s gaze. He made a show of moving his hand under the table, and even though Cas couldn’t see it from where he stood, it was obvious Dean was rubbing himself through his pants while they stared at each other.

Castiel averted his gaze from Dean and continued on with his lecture for a few more minutes. When the class was dismissed, Dean waited until most of the class was out of the room before he stood up. He was wearing one of his tighter jeans today, and it was obvious just what kind of effect today’s lesson had on his anatomy.

He walked towards the front where Cas was fixing his stuff, but Alfie beat him to Cas’ side. The kid practically drooled all over Cas as he asked him about their paper. Dean didn’t listen to what they were talking about. He was too busy throwing imaginary daggers at the back of Alfie’s head.

“If you’ll excuse me, Alfie, I have a meeting to attend to,” Dean heard Castiel say.

Alfie glanced at Dean briefly then back at Castiel. “Oh, right, sorry, professor. I’ll be on my way now,” he said before he rushed out of the classroom.

“You should be careful. That kid’s got a crush on you,” Dean told Cas.

“It’s fine, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel said, gathering the last of his things in his bag before looking at Dean. “I try to stay away from my students as much as possible,” he said seriously. “Now, why don’t you come with me to my office so we can begin our meeting?”

Dean grinned. “Great. I have a class in an hour so I really can’t be late,” he answered as he followed Cas out of the classroom.

They walked quietly down the hallway, Dean dodging a few rowdy frat men here and there. Once they reached Castiel’s office, he opened the door for Dean and let his former student in first.

Dean looked around the office, as if seeing it for the first time, and he couldn’t help but smirk when he heard the door close and the lock click shut behind them. “Now,” Dean said, turning around to face Cas, “About that meeting we—“

Cas didn’t let him finish. He was kissing Dean like he was hungry for it, pulling at Dean’s jacket with a sort of desperation that made Dean’s blood boil. Once his jacket was rid off and thrown on the floor, Dean tugged at Castiel’s tie, freeing it from under his waistcoat, and just when he had a good grip of the material, Castiel was pushing him down on the sofa and straddling him. 

Dean’s hands snake behind Cas to grip his ass and push him down on him as he thrust his hips up to meet Cas’. They both groaned loudly at the friction, and no doubt Castiel was once again thanking his lucky stars that the offices had really thick walls.

They rutted against each other like that for a few moments, their clothed erections sliding against each other and Dean groaned again, this time in frustration. It wasn’t enough. Not until he could touch Cas’ skin, feel the heat of his body all over. He moved one of his hands to un-tuck Castiel’s shirt, and slid his hand under the fabric as soon as there was enough space. He rubbed Castiel’s lower back as their lips locked again for a kiss. 

Castiel’s hands move under Dean’s shirt as well, pulling the fabric up until it was bunched at his chest, exposing most of his torso and nipples. Then he leaned back a bit and licked his lips, his hands coming to tease Dean’s nipples.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned, and Cas smiled in satisfaction.

“What time did you say your next class was?” Cas asked him.

“An hour,” Dean replied.

Cas leaned in again, catching Dean’s earlobe between his teeth and biting it. “I’ve got a faculty meeting in half an hour,” Castiel whispered. “If you can make me come in half that time with your mouth, I’ll let you come in me tonight. And maybe I’ll even keep your wrists untied this time.”

Dean wasn’t even ashamed to admit he almost came right then and there just from hearing those words. “You’re on,” Dean said.

Castiel smiled wider. “That’s a good boy,” he said, getting up from his seat on Dean’s lap and pulling his office chair from behind his desk.

Dean licked his lips. He loved it when Cas sat on that office chair, or when _he_ sat on the office chair with Cas sitting on him. He watched eagerly as Cas sat back on that chair, and slowly undid his belt and fly. When Cas pulled his cock out, already hard and leaking, Dean’s mouth instantly watered and he got up and walked towards Cas, falling on his knees in between Cas’ thighs.

He’d just imagined being in between these thighs earlier, and here he was. He smoothed his hands up Cas’ clothed thighs and just admired Castiel’s cock for a moment. 

“Clock’s ticking Dean. You have under 15 minutes to make me come,” Cas reminded him.

Dean looked up at Cas in challenge. “What if I just suck you off but not make you come? Will you go to your faculty meeting like this?”

“No,” Castiel looked annoyed. “First I’d throw out my unreliable ex-student from my office, jerk myself off, and _then_ go to my faculty meeting.”

Dean chuckled. “Alright, alright, I’ll get to it,” he said, bringing a hand to Cas’ cock to lightly stroke up and down. “You know you get pissy when you wanna come?” he asked playfully.

“And you know you get painfully annoying when you think I can’t come without you?” Cas retorted. “Thirteen minutes, Dean.”

Dean chuckled again. “Aye, aye, captain,” he said before leaning down and kissing the tip of Castiel’s cock. He delighted in the rumble that came from Castiel’s chest and decided that if he wanted his reward that night, he had to stop teasing. He licked at the slit of Castiel’s cock before swallowing him to the root, lips stretching obscenely around Castiel’s girth. 

Bobbing his head up and down and making eager sucking sounds to rival any porn star, Dean sucked Cas off like he was on a mission, focusing on the things he knew Castiel loved, and making him moan and gasp continuously. Finally, he felt Castiel tense, his body jerking as he came down Dean’s throat.

When Castiel slumped back on the office chair, Dean looked up at the clock then back at Cas in satisfaction. “Looks like I win,” Dean said.

Castiel glanced at the clock and realized Dean made him come in a little over ten minutes. He wasn’t embarrassed by how quick it was. This was Dean, after all, and he shrugged as he tucked himself back in his pants. “I don’t know Dean,” he said, watching as Dean got up and grimaced at the now painfully uncomfortable hard-on he was still sporting. “I just had an orgasm. Who’s the winner now?” 

Dean chuckled. “Just don’t forget our meeting tonight, Professor Novak,” Dean reminded him.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Castiel said with a smile.

+++

To say that Dean was distracted for the rest of the day would be an understatement. He got through three more classes in the afternoon without remembering what the lessons were, or if he even attended the right classes. All he could think about was tonight. He’d already jacked off in the bathroom (the one in the East Wing wasn’t used much since it was out of the way, as he discovered over the past few months), and he couldn’t wait until he saw Castiel again.

Though the University had rules against student-teacher relationships, the fact was Dean wasn’t Cas’ student anymore so they technically didn’t count. They still decided to keep things a secret for now, at least until Dean graduated in a few months.

Dean was crazy for Castiel, had been since the moment he saw his English professor standing in front of the class in an oversized, rumpled trench coat. He did everything he could to get to know Castiel, and to convince Cas to try something out with him.

He knew his teacher was at least interested in him. There was no denying the heat behind Castiel’s stares, the way he would lick his lips and discreetly stand closer to Dean whenever Dean pretended not to understand the particulars of their next paper. But he never acted on it, and when Dean asked him outright to date him or just come with him to his apartment, whichever he preferred, Castiel politely refused. “It’s in the rules of the University, Dean. I can’t date a student,” he answered.

“So that’s a no then?” Dean asked.

“That’s a ‘no’. But thank you for the offer,” Castiel answered politely, like Dean offered him food instead of sex. It was a disappointing setback for Dean. But Dean was a stubborn ass and he refused to give up.

His lucky break came when he spotted his teacher on Halloween, slightly drunk and wearing his usual trench coat with a pair of giant, white wings strapped to his back. He was either going for angel or holy tax accountant, Dean wasn’t sure. Dean approached him and asked him why an angel like him was lost in the campus, (it was a poorly disguised pick-up line that seemed to go over Castiel’s head), Castiel replied that he came from the faculty Halloween party, and he had dropped his car keys somewhere between the gym and his office.

Dean ended up spending Halloween night searching the sidewalk for Castiel’s car keys, and after a good three hours of searching, Castiel suddenly remembered putting his car keys in the empty flower vase inside his office. Once the car keys were retrieved, Dean offered to drive Castiel home in his beloved Impala, somehow convincing Cas that he may still be too drunk to drive. That was his first trip to Castiel’s home. 

And now as he drove down this familiar street to Castiel’s house, he couldn’t help but remember their first time together those handful of months ago. They fucked like they’d both been celibate for years, both craving for each other’s touch and both just eager to come as quickly as they could, as many times as they could. They have progressed a lot since then, though their relationship was still more about sex than anything else.

But that wasn’t to say that the sex was the only thing that Dean liked from their trysts. He also secretly enjoyed the times when he came over to Cas’ house and Cas was busy grading papers so Dean would watch TV instead. Then, after a few minutes, Cas would come out and watch Dr. Sexy MD with him, and would ask about the plot, the characters, and who was screwing whom. Then, it was either they ate dinner together (take out or something instant since nobody had time to cook), or they skipped dinner entirely and went straight to bed, or to the couch, and a couple of times, in the kitchen and bathroom.

And when Dean would wake up in the morning, hugging Castiel from behind, or with Castiel sprawled half on top of him like he was a body pillow, well, Dean enjoyed those times too. Because the times when they just enjoyed each other’s company, when they cuddled on the sofa watching hospital dramas or when they laughed or shared stories over mac and cheese, those were the moments that almost made Dean feel like they were a real couple.

Dean may have been physically attracted to Castiel from the moment he saw him, but if that were the only reason, Dean would’ve moved on to someone else after their first time together. It was a thought that had been nagging Dean’s mind for quite some time. He enjoyed what he and Cas had. The sex was great and Cas could make him hard with just one look. But there were moments when Dean felt like he wanted something more, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the strange car parked in front of Cas’ house when he pulled in the driveway. In fact, he only noticed something was different when he rang the doorbell and a pretty redhead answered the door.

“Hello,” she said, flashing him a bright smile.

“Uh…” Dean said dumbly. He looked at the number on the door jamb just to make sure he was at the right house and looked back at the woman. “Is, uh, Cas here?” he asked.

“ _Cas_ is preparing dinner,” she said, the way she said Cas’ name made it sound like she found the nickname amusing. “And who might you be?”

“Dean. Dean Winchester,” he said, bringing a hand out to shake the woman’s hand.

She smiled brightly at him again. “I’m Anna,” she said. “Castiel’s older sister,” she said as she stepped aside to allow Dean in.

“Oh,” Dean said in realization. He had seen her in one of the pictures framed on Cas’ desk. “You’re the model sister who lives in Canada?” Dean asked.

Anna laughed at Dean’s description. “That would be me,” she said, closing the door behind her. “And let me guess? You’re my brother’s former student turned boyfriend?”

The nervous laughter that escaped Dean’s throat was unintentional. The way Anna put it made it sound so black and white, and it made him start to panic at the mere mention of the word. “I wouldn’t call myself his ‘boyfriend’…” Dean answered.

“Oh?” Anna frowned. “What would you call yourself then?” she asked.

“Not boyfriend… just, a friend, maybe?” Dean answered.

“You’re here early.”

Dean turned to look at Castiel standing by the kitchen door, the look on his face unreadable. Dean felt the color drain from his face at the realization that Castiel heard everything… and he didn’t look too pleased about it. “I should—I should go…” Dean said.

“No, stay,” Anna said, pulling Dean away from the door. “I’ve been hearing so much about you from Cas and I’ve always wanted to meet his b—his _friend_ ,” Anna said.

“Really?” Dean asked, trying his best to smile. He glanced at Castiel, and the man just shrugged.

“Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. I made enough for three anyway,” Castiel said, before turning around and disappearing back into the kitchen.

Dean felt like he made a big mistake, and he wasn’t sure just how to fix it, or if it could even be fixed.

“Yikes,” he heard Anna say.

Dean looked to his side and saw Anna giving him a sympathetic look. “Screwed that one up big time, huh?”

Dean opened his mouth to deny it, but found that there really was no use. “We’ve never used the ‘b’ word before,” Dean admitted.

“B word? You mean ‘boyfriend’?” she asked.

Dean nodded.

She smiled at patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry. My brother likes you so you’re probably halfway to forgiven already,” she advised. “I’ve got a plane to catch back to Vancouver after dinner so you have about,” she paused, looking at her wrist watch, “two hours to think about what you need to say so he can forgive you completely.”

“And if I can’t think of something?” Dean asked.

“Then I don’t know what my brother sees in you,” she said.

+++ 

“I panicked, okay?” Dean said the moment Anna left for her flight. He lingered on the other side of the kitchen, unsure whether he should approach Castiel or give him some space.

Castiel didn’t spare Dean a glance as he placed the dishes in the dishwasher. “You panicked?” he asked.

“Yeah. I heard ‘boyfriend’ and I, I don’t know, I just panicked,” Dean admitted. “It sounded so… definite.”

Castiel started the dishwasher before he and finally turned around to look at Dean.“So you consider us as ‘friends’ then?” he asked as he leaned back against the countertop and crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean paused. “Not really…”

“Because based on the fact that we’ve slept together more times that I can count, and spent an equally ungodly amount of time together over these past few months, I think it’s safe to assume that most people would already call us as more than friends,” Castiel told him.

“Well, yeah, but as soon as you say it, it can get complicated and messy,” Dean argued.

“How?”

“Because when you say it, later on, you might have to _un-_ say it.”

Castiel frowned. “You’re afraid if we started labeling ourselves as a couple, as _boyfriends_ , then eventually we’ll break up?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I like what we have, and I don’t want anything to get in the way of it.”

“Dean,” Castiel began, and Dean could tell he was trying to pick the right words to say. “Break ups happen all the time. People go their separate ways. Not labeling this as a real relationship won’t stop it from running its course.”

Dean looked at Cas like he had just betrayed him. And here Dean believed that he could make this last for as long as it could, while Castiel operated on the thought that it was bound to end sometime. “So you just think this thing we have will ‘run its course’ eventually?”

Cas sighed. “No, of course not,” he said. “Nobody knows what will happen in the future. What I do know is, it’s disappointing, and honestly kind of hurtful, to hear you dismiss what we have as being ‘just friends’, when we both know it’s more than that,” Castiel said, a bitter smile forming on his face.

And that was when Dean realized it. All this time, Dean wanted more from their relationship, but at the same time he was too afraid that changing anything might end up destroying their relationship completely. He kept on debating with himself whether or not he was ready to take that chance that he never realized that maybe Cas was thinking about it too. That maybe Cas was ready to take their relationship further, and he was just waiting for Dean to decide for himself what he wanted. 

Well, now Dean had decided. He knew what he needed to do.

“I’m so stupid,” Dean mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his short hair. 

“Look, Cas,” he began, and Cas looked at him with an almost solemn expression. Like he was waiting for Dean to end it all. 

“I wasn’t dismissing it, okay?” Dean finally said. “And I do _not_ think of us as just friends, or friends with benefits, or fuck buddies or whatever else you wanna call it,” he added, walking across the kitchen and leaning against the countertop beside Castiel. “Because I’m pretty sure I like you a whole lot more than that,” he said candidly, making Castiel smile. “And I’ll say it again: I like what we have. And if what we have is starting to become a real relationship, a couple thing, then I like that that too. Very much,” he admitted. “Unless you don’t want the couple thing—“

Castiel chuckled. “I think I can manage it,” he said.

“You think you can ‘manage’?” Dean asked incredulously. “Come on, Cas, throw me a bone here…”

“Of course I want to try the ‘couple thing’ with you,” Castiel relented, making quotes in the air with his fingers.

Dean grinned. “Great. Coz I’m kinda warming up to the idea of calling you my ‘boyfriend’, and maybe we could go on actual dates now, and I could officially chase away those students of yours who try to make a move on you.”

Castiel laughed lightly. “Why don’t we take it one step at a time, hmm?”

“Okay then, what’s step 1?” Dean asked.

“Keeping promises. I owe you a reward for your good deed earlier today,” Castiel said, pulling Dean toward him by his shirt until they were chest to chest and Castiel could easily lean forward and kiss Dean.

Dean moaned into the kiss as he remembered just exactly what was in store for them that night. He thrust his hips experimentally against Castiel’s, pressing him harder against the counter. That earned him a sharp nip at his bottom lip, and when he hissed and pulled away instinctively, Castiel glared at him. “The drawer handle is digging into my butt,” he said, pushing Dean off him and moving away from the offending handle. He reached behind him to rub at the sore spot on his posterior.

Dean chuckled. “Well that handle sure got the right idea,” Dean said with a mischievous grin. “When’s my turn to ‘dig in’ to your butt?”

Castiel chuckled. “Cute. Really cute,” he said sarcastically. “Since you seem to think it’s so funny to act like a grade school kid, why don’t you be a good boy and finish tidying up here,” he said, gesturing to the leftover food still on the table, “while I take a quick shower and we can get on to all the ‘digging in’ you want. What do you say, hmm?”

“Yes teacher,” Dean said with a wide grin.

Castiel just punched Dean’s shoulder playfully before turning to leave the kitchen. Dean watched Castiel’s ass as the man walked away, the grin never leaving his face.

Yes. Professor Novak was hot. 

And no one else could have him except Dean.

The End.


End file.
